Cambio de planes
by Rose Mary Landry Gauliet
Summary: Light invita al detective a un antro basandose en que el pelinegro tiene poca o nula experiencia...¿Será cierto? One-shot (Yaoi)


Los personajes son obra de Tsugui Oba y Takeshi Obata

Advertencias: lemon

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntaba sorprendido con su mirada fija en el otro chico. -¿Realmente nunca has ido a una fiesta?- Ryuzaki se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-¿Por qué no vas y lo publicas en el periódico?- exclamó tomando un trozo de pastel del carrito que tenia al lado. El castaño trató de contener la risa, tomó la carpeta de su escritorio y se cubrió el rostro con ella. Y pensar que aquello fue consecuencia de una infalible excusa esa mañana.

Flash back

Light estaba harto de tener que despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para acudir al cuartel y ponerse al tanto con las novedades del caso Kira. Lo cual se había vuelto una pérdida de tiempo los últimos meses ya que no se habían reportado casos similares, en cuyas muertes de criminales se viera implicado un ataque cardiaco de por medio. Y sin embargo allí estaba Ryuzaki, echándole en cara su falta de puntualidad y seriedad en el caso.

El despertador había dejado de sonar hacia más de una hora. El castaño recién había despertado.

-"Genial"- dijo sarcástico viendo el reloj. – ¿Ahora qué le diré a Ryuzaki?- justo en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Light terminó de abotonar su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta, giro la perilla para toparse con su hermanita. –Sayu ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Vine a decirte que mi papá no se va a presentar hoy en el cuartel porque tiene otros compromisos- decía la niña tallando su ojo derecho.

Light negó en ademan. Ahora era oficial, Ryuzaki estaría furioso.

-¿Pasa algo hermano?- preguntó la niña viendo el pensativo semblante del castaño.

-No es nada- mintió con una sutil sonrisa para luego salir del cuarto. Se encaminó a la puerta a paso veloz mientras trataba de pensar en una buena excusa de su retraso, pero al pasar por el comedor observó desconcertado un trozo de pastel a medio comer. Se detuvo en el acto y volteó a ver a Sayu. -¿Mamá compro pastel?- preguntó confundido. La niña lo miró divertida.

-Claro que no tonto, ayer fui a la fiesta de mi amiga Noemí- los ojos de Light brillaron, ahora tenía una buena coartada para el serio detective.

Una vez que llegó al cuartel, se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el pelinegro el cual yacía de cuclillas sobre la silla, analizando con detalle los informes de los últimos asesinatos en el país.

-Una hora y treinta y cinco minutos tarde- dijo con seriedad al escuchar las pisadas del castaño. Este se encogió de hombros y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó sentándose al lado de L, este arqueó una ceja y lo observó fijamente…analizándolo. –Ayer dormí tarde porque tuve que llevar a Sayu a una fiesta

-¿Fiesta?- preguntó llevando su dedo pulgar a su boca.

Fin flash back

-No sé porque tanto escándalo- decía el pelinegro colocando ambos brazos en su nuca, restándole importancia al asunto, después de todo a él no le gustaba socializar en lo mas mínimo. –Solo es una simple reunión de niños- se giró para ver a Light a los ojos, seguramente quería sacarlo de sus casillas, pero una persona tan relajada y deductiva como él no se iba a dejar humillar tan fácil.

-¿Y ahora me dirás que tampoco has ido a un antro?- cuestiono Light cruzándose de piernas.

-No suena lógica tu pregunta Light, ¿Con quién iría acompañado?- insinuó un tanto molesto. Light sonrió, lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

-Te invito al Sky

-¿Al que?- preguntó Ryuzaki lamiendo la crema batida de sus dedos, pero lo hacía de una manera provocativa y eso no paso desapercibido para Light.

-Así se llama el lugar- le aclaro poniéndose de pie.

-Suena interesante- Ryuzaki lo observaba inquisitivamente. Era incuestionable que Light era atractivo, tal vez…demasiado. No era la primera vez que pensamientos similares se cruzaban en su cabeza.

-Entonces vamos- Ryuzaki lo meditó un momento…por un lado, tenía un decena de archivos por revisar, al menos ocho crímenes por clasificar, un caso a punto de cerrarse y…

-De acuerdo- accedió sin más levantándose de su asiento. –No me vendría nada mal un descanso- estiró sus brazos.

Light sonrió de medio lado, toda la semana había sido tediosa y estresante. Quería tener algo de acción, algo fuera de lo común con alguien fuera de lo común.

Después de abordar el taxi, un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en el vehículo.

-¿De modo que no son hermanos?- preguntó el taxista mirando a Light por el espejo retrovisor. El castaño se apresuró a responder.

-No…

-Es mi empleado- se aventuró a responder Ryuzaki, sabiendo que con ello irritaría al castaño y efectivamente, Light hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Ambos son muy jóvenes- comentó el adulto sorprendido. -¿En que trabajan?

-Esa es información confidencial

Otros cinco minutos y Light había dado la seña al taxista de detenerse frente al enorme establecimiento.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo. Ryuzaki frotó su pie detrás de su tobillo. Light interpretó eso como una clara muestra de nerviosismo por lo… ¿Desconocido?

Entraron al lugar. Light se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra, mientras que Ryuzaki observaba con detalle a su alrededor. Las paredes eran azules, los adornos de las mesas consistían en un mantel de tonalidad platinada y alguno que otro ornamento en forma de estrella o luna.

Había demasiada gente en el lugar, unas personas bailaban, rozando sus cuerpos de manera erótica, otras charlaban en la barra. Casi podría considerarse en un hotel, sino fuera por los…

-¿Cuartos?- preguntó el cantinero a una pareja recién llegada. –Al fondo a la derecha- entregó unas llaves. Prácticamente tenía un poco de todo.

El pelinegro se dirigió a la barra y tomo asiento junto a Light.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- pregunto Light con ansiedad.

-Licor de…

-¿Licor?- Light frunció el ceño. –Por favor, pide algo mas fuerte- le incitó dándole el menú. Una persona tan poco experimentada como Ryuzaki debía aguantar poco.

El pelinegro sonrió con discreción, aquella propuesta había sonado a reto.

-Entonces que sea vino tinto- Light asintió y entregó la carta al barman.

-Ryuzaki- decía Light en tono seductor. –No sé si eres demasiado inocente o bastante ingenuo

Comenzaron con pequeños tragos, una copa y una copa.

Light tomó su bebida y de un trago se bebió todo el contenido, observo a Ryuzaki con una enorme sonrisa. El pelinegro por su parte bebía calmadamente de su bebida, disfrutándola…degustándola.

-Vas muy lento Ryuzaki- le retó el castaño sirviendo la que sería su tercera copa. El mencionado recorrió el borde de su copa con el dedo, haciendo tiempo, ignorando las palabras de Light.

Light bebió nuevamente todo el contenido de la copa. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, pero le demostraría a ese engreído de Ryuzaki que lo superaría en todo, sin importar cuán insignificante fuera el asunto.

-¿Sabes Light?- dio un diminuto trago a su bebida. –Tu competividad me recuerda a…

-No empieces Ryuzaki- el castaño estaba harto de oírle hablar una y otra vez de las similitudes que tenía con Kira. –Solo estas…hip…molesto porque…hip...te supere- Ryuzaki sonrió ampliamente, su plan había dado resultado, ahora Light estaba ebrio.

Light ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. Sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle y sentía un leve mareo. Entrecerró sus marrones ojos para enfocar mejor a Ryuzaki. Definitivamente se veía sexy y arrebatador ante la azulada luz que lo cubría.

El pelinegro dejó de lado la copa para acercarse más a Light. Verlo tan sumiso, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo despertaba sensaciones nuevas en L. unas emociones aun más fuertes que las que había experimentado cuando ambos estaban esposados.

-Oye light- acercó sus labios al oído del castaño. Este miraba fijamente las parejas que se daban caricias en la pista de baile. -¿Cómo te sientes?- Light estaba demasiado fuera de sí en ese momento, no sabía dónde estaba ni que hacía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que se sentía mareado y Ryuzaki se veía bien…demasiado bien.

-Quiero…hip… hacer el amor contigo- dijo Light rozando la pierna del pelinegro con su pie. Ryuzaki comenzaba a excitarse. Light era ahora incluso más apetecible que cualquier dulce que haya probado hasta el momento.

-"Un cuarto"- exigió Ryuzaki al chico de la barra, este tomó unas llaves y las entregó al pelinegro.

Ryuzaki abrió con rapidez la puerta, prácticamente se había llevado cargando a Light a la habitación, ya que este se encontraba demasiado tomado para subir por si solo las escaleras.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, después se dirigió a la cama, depositó a Light con cuidado sobre la misma y se quedo mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Esto no es correcto, esta ebrio y además las probabilidades de que sea Kira no han disminuido- pensó sin apartar la vista del castaño, se veía tan sumiso, indefenso y violable con sus mejillas ruborizadas y su mirada perdida en el techo.

-Hazme tuyo- musitó Light en voz baja, rozando intencionalmente su pie en la entrepierna del otro. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-"Al diablo el caso"- decía recostándose sobre la cama, colocando cada pierna a los lados de la cadera de Light.

-Eres realmente adorable Light-kun- dijo en un murmullo mientras acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos castaños del otro.

Deslizó su mano debajo de la camisa de Light y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos cada suave centímetro de la piel del castaño. Light dejó escapar un leve gemido a causa de las placenteras acciones que el mayor le brindaba.

Continúo trazando figuras imaginarias, los pequeños suspiros que soltaba Light de vez en cuando comenzaban a excitarlo aun más.

Acercó su rostro al oído de Light el cual lamió provocativamente, obteniendo a cambio un fuerte suspiro de parte del castaño.

Ryuzaki retiró de un jalón la camisa de Light, se deshizo de la suya y se posiciono sobre él, comenzó a repartir suaves caricias por el bien trabajado torso de Light. El castaño acariciaba con torpeza el cuerpo del pelinegro, dejándose guiar por los movimientos del mayor. El efecto del alcohol aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, así como el calor de sus cuerpos.

Sus labios se unieron en un desenfrenado y demandante beso, juntaron sus lenguas en una lucha insaciable por el control del beso, explorando sin pudor alguno la húmeda cavidad del otro. Ryuzaki mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior del castaño y posteriormente se vio obligado a separarse por la falta de aire.

Descendió nuevamente al torso del castaño, lamio y mordió con suavidad la piel debajo suyo, dejando variadas marcas rojas a su paso

El aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Light lo enloquecía de sobremanera, a tal grado de no poder razonar con claridad. Light gemía placenteramente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, experimentando el intenso placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Ryuzaki continuó retirando las estorbosas prendas de Light, comenzando con el cinto, y retirando velozmente los pantalones de vestir, una vez que terminó, observó extasiado las níveas y delgadas piernas del castaño.

Acarició con ambas manos las piernas de Light, de arriba hacia abajo, Light ya no contenía los gemidos.

Ver el sonrojado rostro de Light lo incitaba a hacerlo suyo de una vez, tocó su entrepierna, su erección comenzaba a dolerle, nuevamente se posiciono en las caderas del castaño y retiró de golpe la molesta ropa interior. Las caricias habían surtido efecto en el castaño.

Light trató de enfocar su vista en Ryuzaki pero el mareo le impedía levantarse por su cuenta.

Ryuzaki tomó el miembro del castaño con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, con su otra mano estimulaba uno de los pezones y con sus labios se dispuso a lamer, besar y morder el torso de Light.

El ojimiel gemía con fuerza, se sentía a enloquecer con las expertas manos del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Ahh… Ryuza…- el mayor pasó nuevamente a los labios del castaño y ahogó sus gemidos en un ardiente beso sin dejar de lado la masturbación.

Sus lenguas jugaban rozándose y entrelazándose una con la otra, Light se separó del beso para seguir gimiendo sonoramente.

-Ah…d…dueleh- se quejó el castaño, el lento ritmo era exasperante. Ryuzaki sonrió por la indirecta, acercó su rostro al sexo de Light y lo lamió de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Le fascinaba ver las reacciones del castaño, el cual respiraba agitadamente con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Antes de que Light tuviera su orgasmo, se apartó, dejando al castaño desconcertado.

-Ah…¿p…por…- pero no le dio tiempo de terminar la pregunta, lo posicionó en pose de cuatro y se despojó fugazmente de su ropa interior.

-S…soy virgen- admitió el castaño con su mirada baja.

-Tendré cuidado- dijo Ryuzaki con voz ronca, tragó saliva y se dispuso a dilatar la estrecha entrada del castaño.

Primero humedeció tres de sus dedos y fue introduciéndolos uno a uno. Light soltó un pequeño grito al sentir el primer dedo dentro de él, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando un segundo dedo fue introducido de golpe.

El castaño estrujó con fuerza las sabanas, Ryuzaki metió el tercer dedo y sin esperarse comenzó a moverlos en círculos rápidamente. No podía esperar más, estaba demasiado excitado y lo único que deseaba era poseerlo de una buena vez.

No esperó mas, retiro sus dedos e introdujo de una estocada su miembro en la estrecha entrada de Light. Al instante unos finos hilos de sangre resbalaron entre sus piernas.

-"Maldición"- Light estrujo con más fuerza las sabanas, al sentir aquel punzante dolor en su entrada, como si algo se hubiera desgarrado en su interior.

Ryuzaki se reprimió mentalmente por no haber esperado un poco más.

-Relájate, no me moveré hasta que estés listo- susurró en el oído de Light para después depositar un beso en su espalda.

Permaneció quieto unos instantes, pero no podía contenerse más. Comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente. Light soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor ya que no se había acostumbrado del todo.

Lentamente iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Sujetó con ambas manos las caderas de Light para profundizar las estocadas.

-Ahh ahhh ammm- en una de las tantas embestidas logró dar con un punto verdaderamente sensible para Light, este soltó un fuerte gemido muy diferente a los otros, había un deje de placer en el que no paso desapercibido para L.

Siguió arremetiendo con insistencia, consiguiendo tocar nuevamente aquel punto, sacando sonoros gemidos del castaño.

-Ahh…Light-kun…eres…ahh…exquisito- decía con voz ronca sin dejar de lado su actividad, se sentía extasiado por la presión que ejercía el interior de Light en su miembro.

-Ahh…Ryu…ahh…zaki- el pelinegro tomó nuevamente el miembro de Light y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Ahhh…aaaahhh….ahh- ambos gemían placenteramente, uno más que el otro. Ryuzaki continuo embistiendo cada vez más rápido y profundo, sentía la calidez envolver su miembro cada vez que arremetía.

-Ahhh te…ahh..amo- el castaño no aguanto más, arqueó por completo su espalda y tuvo su orgasmo en la mano de Ryuzaki, este sintió los músculos de Light contraerse, haciendo aun más presión en su hombría.

Continuó embistiendo hasta que no pudo mas, sintió una corriente recorrerle de pies a cabeza, arqueó su espalda y tuvo su orgasmo en el interior del castaño. Deposito un último beso en su espalda.

Después salió de él con delicadeza y se recostó a su lado. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, con el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos. El pelinegro abrazo a Light de la cintura y lo observo a los ojos.

-¿Es eso cierto Light-kun?- el mencionado se ruborizo y asintió en ademan. –También te amo- confesó dando un casto beso en la frente del castaño.

Al día siguiente:

Light abrió lentamente sus ojos para toparse con los oscuros ojos de Ryuzaki observándolo inquisitivamente.

-¿Dormiste bien?- cuestionó el pelinegro sin dejar de observarlo. Light se sonrojó al saberse desnudo.

-No realmente- le dirigió una seria mirada al pelinegro. –Eres un bruto

Ryuzaki sonrió de medio lado.

-Es una pena que te hayas embriagado- se lamentó colocando ambas manos en su nuca. Light chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda.

-No estaba tan ebrio- confesó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para Ryuzaki, este sonrió ampliamente y acerco mas su cuerpo al de Light.

-Ahora estoy seguro de que no eres Kira- susurró con voz sensual. Light se giró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque las probabilidades de que Kira sea uke son nulas

-Idiota

-Sin embargo- deslizó su mano por las sabanas para acariciar el abdomen del castaño. –No está de más el método de comprobación. Light se ruborizó por el comentario.


End file.
